My Friend, My Brother, My Koi
by Jubei Bakura
Summary: Hiatus. When the turtles and their rat master fight a rough battle with The Foot, they under go a strange transformation over night. Will they change back to their original forms or Will they stay as they are...forever?
1. One Turtle, Two Turtles, Three Turtles

**My first TMNT story!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

**I did some updates to the story a bit since some of the reviewers had some trouble reading and understanding what I typed so hope you can read and understand now ^--^****

* * *

**

**My Friend, My Brother, My Koi**

**Ch. 1 – **

**One Turtle, Two Turtles, Three Turtles, Human?!?**

"Leo, I could use a hand over here!!"

"I'm a little busy Don!" Two green turtles yelled to each other.

"Where's Raph when you need him!!"

A turtle with an orange ninja mask yelled.

"**I'm right here Mikey! Look out below!!**"

"**Well it's about time Raph! Where the shell were you?!?!**"

"**I had my hands full!!!**" Raph argued.

"Enough my sons, right now we have bigger things to worry about!" Master Splinter shouted, fighting off three-Foot ninjas.

Mikey and Raph shrugged and joined in the fight.

They fought as hard as they could yet they didn't see what Hun had above them.

"Say goodnight freaks!"

"No you fool, that laser hasn't been properly tested!" Stockmen shouted but it was too late, the rat master and turtles were hit and fell to the ground.

Soon the laser fell apart, Hun got pissed.

"What the hell happened to the laser?!?!"

"I told you the laser wasn't properly tested you muscle bound imbecile!!"

A man in a hockey mask ran to the turtles and rat master.

"Aw man! April I found them, they're in pretty bad shape too!!"

"Oh my god!"

A red hair woman, April, ran over to them and held up the rat master.

"Master Splinter can you hear me?!?" Master Splinter opened his eyes.

"Yes I am fine."

"Aw what the shell happened? All I remember the laser hit Leo-" Raph's eyes opened up wide.

"Oh crap! Leo, where are ya?!?!"

"He's over here Raph, he's okay but he's hurt!" The hockey masked shouted.

"I found Mikey but he's unconscious!" April held Mikey.

Groggily Donny slowly walked towards his brothers when debris fell near him from the ceiling above. Looking up he saw something that made his reptilian skin turn a lighter shade of olive green.

"Uh guys," Don said looking up as the ticking numbers.

"I think we need to get outta here before this whole place blows us sky high!!"

Casey flung Mikey over his shoulder and ran with the others before the place blew up.

"You guys should stay at my place for now to bandage your wounds."

"Thanks April, we owe you one." Donny said holding his left arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

* * *

They all piled into the Battle Shell, Casey drove, and went to April apartment.

"Put Mikey on the bed Raph, with some sleep he should be as good as new."

Raph put Mikey down; being careful of the bandage on his upper right arm, looked at him for a few more seconds, covered him then left to room and closed the door behind him.

April started on the 3 kames' wounds, wrapping up wounded hands, arms and legs. Leo helped Master Splinter bandage his injuries.

"We too must sleep my sons." The three teen kames nodded.

Casey took a side wall while Leo, Donny and Raph practically collapsed on the floor, April got the couch to herself and Master Splinter got the Lazy Boy. April woke up at the usual time, 6:30, tiredly went into the kitchen, and made herself a cup of coffee, finally less sleepy.

"You're up early..." A yawn voice was heard behind her, she jumped a little.

"Casey, you started me. You want some coffee?"

Casey shook his head. "Nah, you got any juice?"

"Yeah, there's some on the fridge door."

"So do you always get up at this time?" Casey asked while pouring orange juice in a plastic cup.

"Yeah, you could call it my-built-in-alarm-clock." April sighed, Casey chuckled, went to the living room and was startled be what he saw.

"Uh April, you'd better get in here…."

"What's wrong Casey?" April walked into the living room and saw what he saw covering her eyes as she did but slow put her hands down.

Three teenage boys and an older man around his late 30's sleeping in April's living room, without any clothes but underwear and bandages, except for the older man was partly more covered.

"It can't be...can it?" April said aloud and a little shocked. (A/n: Who wouldn't be?!?)

"It can't be what April?!?" April didn't answer; she just stared at the people in her living room then turned to Casey.

"Casey, you remember those shirts you said were too small for you?"

"Yea, what about 'em?"

"Just go get them, I'll explain later‼" April went downstairs to get shoes while Casey went out the back.

**-45 minutes later-**

April was sitting at her table reading the paper while Casey was _'attempting'_ to do a crossword when they heard a grunts, groans and yawns. April got up and went to the living room see that the boys and the older man awake looked at each other and...... (Cover you ears people! **(\_/)**)

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!" **

"What happened to my sons?!? Where are they?!?!?" The older man cried looking around frantically.

"I--Master Splinter…father?" The black-blue haired teen looked at the man in confusion.

"Leonardo? Is that you my son?" Master Splinter asked.

He touched the boy's face as the boy nuzzled into the touch.

"My son!"

"Father!"

Master Splinter hugged his son, Leonardo, who hugged back. Soon a black-purple haired teen and black-red haired teen walked up to Splinter and Leonardo.

"Raphael, Donatello, are you both alright?" They nodded.

The black-red haired boy, Raphael, looked at the back-purple haired boy, Donatello.

"Hey Don what happened ta us?"

"I don't know Raph but I think the laser that hit us last night must have affected our genes somehow." Donny explained.

"Wait, what about-" Suddenly the door to April's room opened, a moaning voice was heard.

"Aw dudes...would ya guys mind keeping it down, some of us turtles sleep past 6:00."

"M-Mi-Mikey?" The brothers and master said in disbelief.

Everyone looked at boy standing next to April's bedroom door, still rubbing his left eye. The boy had somewhat long orange-ish blonde hair, sky blue eyes; his body was thin but a little built on his arms and legs, you would say he looked like an athletic Jr. High boy. His voice was a little high pitched too, but here was something about Mikey that made Raph stare.

Was it because of his new form? Or was it the fact that Mikey had nothing on but his…underwear?!?!? "**AHHHHAA!!** Casey Jones, I thought you put clothes on Mikey!!!" April yelled.

"Oops! I knew I forgot something. I was wounderin' why I had some clothes left." Casey said rubbing the back of his head.

"Forgot wha-huh! **Wahhhhhaa!! W-who are you people?!?!**" Mikey bellowed out, taking a step back.

"Mikey it's us, your brothers!"

"Michelangelo, it is us my son."

"M-master Splinter?!?" He said uncertainly.

"**It's us ya nimrod!! Did ya break ya brain on dah way ta reality?!?!?!?**" Raph yelled.

"Raphie?" Mikey said in disbelief, that what Raph would always say to Mikey when he did or said something dumb. Mikey smiled, ran at Raph and gave him a big hug.

"Raphie! Leo! Don! Master Splinter! How did you guys become human?"

Raph looked down at Mikey and pushed him back.

"Uh, Mikey…do this."

Raph wiggled his fingers in front of Mikey's face. Mikey did the same thing and did a double take of his hand. Mikey stopped wiggling his fingers and examined his hand. It wasn't a three-fingered, green turtle hand but a five-fingered, pale human hand. Mikey ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror; he saw his reflection and was surprised by what he saw. He saw himself and his first reaction was shock, he looked like a girl but he could tell just by looking in the mirror that he was a male.

His second reaction was amazement, he couldn't stop staring at skin, his skin was as pale as the Swiss cheese, his skin was as soft like his old panda bear, his hair of a orange-ish blond, bangs coming down the side of his face with some in the middle, his lips like light pink roses petals, his eyes were like pools of light blue when the morning sun hits the ocean. (His hair look like Edward Elric's from Fullmetal Alchemist only with more bangs in the middle.)

"'Ey Mikey, here!"

Casey's voice had snapped Mikey out of his trance. Mikey grabbed the clothes that were thrown at him.

"Ya can't go walkin' in your underwear all day!"

Mikey looked down and blushed.

"Hehehehe‼ You're right."

He quickly pulled on light blue shorts that came above his knees and threw on an orange muscle shirt that went a little past the top of the shorts.

Mikey came out of the bathroom and looked at his master and brothers while April helped him tie his black and white converse:

Master Splinter had grayish silver hair, some bangs coming down the left side of his face, golden eyes, brown pants; his top was his brown, now clean and sewn up, kimono, well what was left of it. Sandals along with his usual brown obi holding the top closed. (Hair looks like Hatori's from Fruits Basket)

Donny had black-purple-ish short hair, bangs in a small heart shape on the right side, brown eyes, a dark purple muscle shirt and dark blue shorts that went past his knees, white sock folded with brown gym shoes and his brown ninja obi around his waist. (Hair looks like Itsuki Koizumi's from Haruhi Suzumiya.)

Leo had black-light blue hair slicked back, a few strands came down his from his hair, light blue muscle shirt and dark blue pants, and black shoes, he also had his brown ninja obi the way he always had it. (Hair looks like Taniguchi from Haruhi Suzumiya)

Raph had black-red hair wild and untamable, bangs came down wildly, a red muscle shirt, and black shorts that went past his knees and wore black and his brown ninja obi too. (Hair looks like Hatsuharu's from Fruits Basket) Each brother still wearing their brown wrist bands.

Raph walked up to Mikey and gave him his ninja obi back; Mikey put it on and looked for his mask. "Hey April, what happened to our ninja masks?" Mikey asked, putting on his brown wrist bands. Everyone looked at April as she walked over to a drawer and pulled out some tattered colored cloths.

"This is all that's left of your masks after you guys were hit by the laser…sorry guys."

"Aw man, that blows! We've had those since forever!"

"We know Mikey but there is nothing we can do." Leo said putting his hand on Mikey's sholder.

"Hey you guys," Raph said almost in a daze.

"What is it Raph?" Donny asked.

"since we're human that means…we can go out witout bein' afraid of bein' seen!!"

Leo and Master Splinter looked at him as if he was crazy, but Mikey and Donny were happy.

"Oh yea!!! Can we please sensei? Please, please, please, please, please?!?!?"

Mikey pleaded, giving Splinter his infamous puppy dog eyes he always gave to get what he wanted, like a little five year old wanting to go to the toy store for the first time. Splinter signed and gave in.

"Alright my son, we may all go." He smiled.

Mikey, Donny and Raph hoorayed and ran downstairs, their brothers and father followed after them.

"**Freedom here we come!!!**"

* * *

JB: Hope you guys like it! R+R **Oh yeah I almost forgot I uploaded my pictures of them on DeviantART. Click my homepage to see them! ^--^**


	2. Dude Looks Like A Lady and Fun Time!

**JB: Once again I updated this one too cause of the same reasons and because my little brain said the story went a little too fast. ^--^;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

**

* * *

**

**My Friend, My Brother, My Koi**

**Ch. 2 – **

**Dude Looks like a Lady and Fun Time!**

Raph, Mikey, Leo, Donny and Master Splinter went downstairs and into the shop below the apartment.

"Alright my sons, here we go."

Splinter turned the doorknob, pulled it open as the sunlight blinded them. They looked out to see people just walking around, no one go scared of them as they walked out of the shop.

"Okay you guys, here are the shellcells."

"What for Don?" Leo asked.

"So we can keep in touch, in case anything happens. And since we're human I can finally check out that tech store!" Donny said happily and ran off with dust behind him.

Raph sweatdropped.

"O…k…"

"Master Splinter I believe that there was a new martial arts store around here when were scouting from the rooftops a week ago." Leo said, Master Splinter thought about it.

"Alright my son let us see what they have there."

Leo and Master Splinter walked off leaving Raph and Mikey by themselves.

"Hey! What about us?!?" Raph yelled.

"I don't know! You guys figure it out!" Leo yelled back.

Raph and Mikey watched them leave, Raph looked at Mikey.

"So…what do ya wanna do?" Raph asked Mikey.

"Um…how about that new skate park that just opened up? That could be fun!" Mikey beamed.

Raph muttered whatever as they both started their way down to the new skate park.

Raph and Mikey walked down the street, kids playing with other kids, teens were out enjoying the day with their friends. But some of the teens were enjoying more than just the day. Raph saw Mikey pull behind his left arm, trying to hide. There was only one song that played repeatedly in Mikey's head as the boys' looked at him. Some of the guys were looking at Mikey as they passed through.

"Hey there babe."

One guy said winking, making Mikey twitch and turned his head away. Guys were whistling calling out and heating like dogs, trying to get Mikey's attention. One guy looking about 18 walked up to Mikey and pulled him away from Raph's side.

"Hey there babe what's your name?" The guy grinned.

Mikey would of tried to escape but didn't. It wasn't that he liked it; it was just that the guy was blocking his only escape.

Before Mikey could say anything, three more guys came up to him.

"Hey baby, what's a pretty thang like you doin' here?"

"Hey back off I saw her first!!"

The first guy pushed the second guy away. The third guy went up to –ahem- her. (A/n: _-laughing away-_)

"Hey there, if I said you had a nice body would you hold it _**against**_ me." The third guy smirked.

'_**That's the lousiest line I've ever heard!!**__'_ Mikey yelled in his head as his left eye twitched furiously.

Suddenly all three of them were around him; it freaked him out, heck, it would have freaked anyone.

"How 'bout you sit on my lap and we'll talk about the first thing _**pops up**_?"

The second guy pulled Mikey by the waist. The first and third guy pulled the second guy away and began to fight…again. Mikey just hit his face in his hand and sighed.

Mikey's cheeks were a light pink from the lousy pick-up lines he was told and the crowed of people around them. Raph was laughing for the first fifteen seconds until he saw the terrified look on Mikey's face, now he was gonna step in. He would've just laughed at the whole thing and let his bro suffer, but as soon as the second guy touched him, like that, he knew that wasn't right and there was gonna be hell to pay. Nobody touched his brothers that way; he'd protect his bros even if they were annoying. Raph quickly thought up a brilliant plan to save him and make him suffer, he then casually walked up to his bro. Mikey stood frozen to the wall looking at the three fighting over him he didn't realize that Raph was walking toward him until he saw Raph standing over him. Mikey let out a 'meep' in surprise, Raph winked at Mikey, who caught on…a little.

"Hey get away from her!!"

"Yea we saw her first!! She's our girl!!" Raph smirked and looked at them in the corner of his eye.

"Funny, cuz your little _**girlfriend**_ here…"

Raph grabbed the hem of Mikey's shirt and pulled it up.

"…is a boy." Mikey tried to pull his shirt and succeed.

"Why the shell did you flash them for?!?! Heck! Why don't you flash everyone else too while you at it!" Mikey yelled sarcastically, His cheeks a dark pink.

Raph shrugged.

"Okay."

Raph spun Mikey around and flashed the other people that were around. Girls on the streets stopped in their tracks, some took pictures, and others whistled and made catcalls. Mikey yelped.

"Raph!!!"

Raph let go of his shirt and walked off, Mikey soon followed suit by running.

"Why the shell did you do that for Raph?"

Raph chuckled at Mikey's red face.

"Well you said I could."

"I was only kidding you big meanie!!"

Mikey pouted as Raph laughed.

"Aw, did I hurt wittle Mikey's feewings?"

"I'm serious Raph! That wasn't nice!" Mikey's fist clenched at his sides. (Like those anime girls do when they get mad.)

"Keh! Whateva!"

Raph walked off with Mikey trailing behind him. They had soon made it to the skate park and it was beyond amazing. There were a lot of teens there just chatting, skating or skateboarding on the large ramps, food stands, some cops there to make sure the teens didn't make too much trouble. Other than that, it was heaven on Earth for Mikey.

"Awesome this looks like fun! Man if only I brought skateboard!" Mikey said watching some of the teens doing tricks on the ramps.

"Yea that's great Mike now can we get the shell outta here!" Raph said crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Aww, come on Raph lighten up will ya."

"Mikey in case you hadn't noticed you don't have a skateboard and if you wanna rent one you're gonna need money for one, which is somethin' we ain't got!"

Raph pointed out causing Mikey to slouch and did a face default.

"You're no fun Raph, ya know that right?"

"Hey you, blonde!"

Mikey looked around to find the source of the voice.

"You in the orange shirt!"

Finally finding the voice that belonged to a kid as he ran up to them. The kid was dressed in punk clothes, raggedy blue jeans, raggedy black shirt, wristlets (the black ones with the dull triangle spikes on it and stuff.) and dyed dark blue hair with an odd-looking hairstyle. (It looked like Naruto's hair.)

"Hey you guys aren't from around here cuz I sure as hell I ain't seen yas around 'ere."

"Well we just moved in yesterday." Mikey lied.

The teen smiled.

"I'm Daniel, my friends call me Dane. What's your name?"

"I'm Michelangelo; my bros call me Mike or Mikey." He then pointed to Raph.

"And that's one of my bros' Raphael but we call him Raph."

"'S up." Raph answered then looked back at the skateboarders annoyed.

"You guy's skateboard?" Dane asked.

"Yea, I used to skateboard everyday before we moved."

"Then follow me." Mikey followed him back to his friends while dragging Raph.

"Adam, lend me ya board for a minute yeah?"

"Wha for and who are 'day?" His friend Adam asked.

"Dis is Mikey and Raph dere new around 'ere. I'm gonna see wha Mikey's got!"

"Here!" Adam tossed his blue skateboard with light blue wheels.

"Show me whatcha got Mike."

Mikey grabbed the board and started to show what he had while Raph stood by then decided to stay when he saw some girls. Soon after they started to talk about what they liked, then Mikey asked Adam a question.

"Hey Adam, mind if I barrow your board a bit?"

"Sure man, just don't break it."

Mikey grinned, putting the board under his arm and ran to the largest vert ramp he had ever seen. One of Dane's friends, a boy named Juan, turned to ask Mikey something when he saw him running off to the ramp.

"That's suicide! No ones ever been able ta skate on that except for da Purple Drags!"

"Purple Drags?" Raph looked at the one called Juan.

"You never heard of 'em?" He said in shock.

"Nah, I'm new here. Care ta fill me in, who are the Purple Drags?" He was getting interested.

"You see that guy with the navy blue shirt at the very top with aquellos dos tontos people behind him?" [1]

Raph spotted the guy. "Yea what about 'im?"

"Well he's the leader of the Purple Drags, Wolf. He thinks he can do what he wants cause both of his brother's are Purple Dragons."

"Dat would explain da name." Raph said sarcastically.

"Sí!" Juan agreed, crossing his arms. [2]

* * *

"'ey who do ya thing ya are coming on our tiff!"

"Dis ain't for baby! Go on home to yo mama pretty boy!!"

"Hey Big D what's da racket?"

"This punk, boss!"

The teen jumped or slid down on the latter down and landed hard, it looked like it hurt but he tried to play it off. The guy wearing a beyond raggedy navy shirt, black baggy jeans and black hair a spikes. (Looks like Gaara's hair.)

"Whatcha doing 'ere? Dis ain't the kiddy area. Da kiddy areas over dere!"

He laughed with his eyes closed, so did his gang. When he opened his eyes Mikey was gone.

"Hey get down from dere!" They turned around to see that Mikey had started climbing the latter while they were laughing.

"Hey, you wanna board that bad? Then hows about a bet?"

Mikey stopped climbing and looked back at the teen.

"What kinda bet?" He asked

"Show ya best moves and don't fall off da ramp‼ And if you lose you have join the Purple Drags an' by our dog!"

"And if I win what do I get?"

"Uh…I don't know uh-50 bucks, now how bout it?"

"Deal!"

Wolf went on to the other side of the ramp with his board looking ready to hunt.

"Didja hear?!?!? Some kid made a bet with Wolf!"

"Wha!?!? Who?"

"Some kid in an orange shirt."

"What did dey bet on?"

"If the blonde won he'd get 50 bucks!"

"And if he loses?"

"Then he has ta join da Purple Drags as deir dog!"

"¿Su perro…?" Juan looked at Raph. [3]

"Damnit! I gotta get Mikey outta there!" Raph ran off

"Ahhh! Raph stop! ¡Espera! ¡Párese!" Juan ran after him. [4]

Raph pushed by some people, almost near Mikey 'til a group of the Purple Drags cut him off.

"No one goes in 'til da battles over!"

"'_Battle'_? I thought it was just a bet?!?" Raph started getting pissed.

The teens snickered.

"We know da, but da blond boy don't do he!" Raph was ready to pound him. Dane and Adam, who were in the crowd had to jump in front of him to hold him back while Juan held him from behind.

"**_Get outta my way!!_**" Raph snarled.

"We can't do da!" Dane yelled.

"They'll kill ya if ya do!!" Adam agreed.

"**Not if I kill 'dem first!!**" Raph countered, regretting that he left his Sais at April's.

"**_¡¡Usted es loco!! ¡¡Usted sabe esto!!! ¡¡Usted es insano!!_**" Juan shouted while struggling to hold him back. [5]

* * *

Mikey hops on the skateboard and rides down, so does Wolf with something hiding behind his back. Wolf passes by Mikey and hits him with a flexible thin wire on the side of his arm. Mikey winces as he goes up the other side of the ramp, Wolf does the same. Both did the Method Air perfectly, coming back down, Wolf ready to swing at Mikey. Mikey saw it, crouched down a little and did The Backflip before Wolf's wire could hit him. Both went back up then came down again, Wolf tossed his wire aside and swung his fist but hit nothing 'til out of the corner of his eye he saw Mikey behind him. Mikey had jumped off the board and over Wolf's arm before it had touched him, he jumped so high and so fast it hardly seemed possible.

Wolf watched in rage as Mikey landed perfectly on the board and did another perfect Backflip and onto the Deck, top of the ramp.

"Hey! That's cheating ya know!" Mikey yelled to the other side were Wolf was.

"I didn't say I'd play fair!!" Wolf yelled back.

Mikey thought for a moment then he grinned his goofy smile.

"How's about we settle this a different way! We each do one trick; whoever does the better trick wins."

Wolf thought about it then…

"Deal!"

Mikey let Wolf go first and just stood and watched. Wolf went down on his skateboard went back and forth twice, on the third way back he did the McTwist and nailed it. Some people cheered, some booed. Mikey looked down for a few seconds then was ready. Raph saw '**that**' look on Mikey's face he knew what Mikey was gonna do.

"_Mikey…don't do it. Don't do '__**that**__' move._" Raph whispered to himself.

He remembered when Mikey was 10 and he tried to do '**that**' move, fell and broke his leg. Mikey went down the other way; there was another ramp that was partly connected with the one he was on, a large Half-pipe. Once Mikey was down on the other side he took off like a bullet, went up the ramp then did what Raph had feared. Mikey did The Road Gap Rocket Air 180; no one could even do it right without breaking some part in their body. Everyone was quite as they watched Mikey pretty much fly through the air; Raph clenched his fits and watched, hoping he would make it. Then…he landed perfectly on the other side of the ramp where Wolf was!!!! Everyone cheered as Mikey landed, Raph sighed in relief. Wolf was pissed, not only did he have to pay up but he was humiliated in front of everyone.

"Hey!" Mikey turned around then…-_**WHAM-**_

"_**AAHHH**__**HHHHAAA‼‼"**_

Wolf punched Mikey in the face and sent him flying off the top and down to the ground. There were screams and gasps as Mikey fell.

"_**MIKEY!! NO!!!**_**"** Raph yelled.

He pushed through Dane, Adam and the Purple Drags to Mikey.

'_I'm comin' Mike! I'm comin'!!!!'_ Raph screamed in his head.

He stopped half a foot away from the ramp and reached his arms up to the sky.

"_**MIKE!! I GOT YA‼**_**"**

Mikey heard Raph and somehow turned with his arms reaching down into Raph.

"_**RAPHIE!!!**_**"**

Mikey's hands latch on to Raph's upper back as Raph caught him a few inches under Mikey's arms. Almost losing his balance Raph did a quick spin and genteelly puts Mikey down right in front of him.

"You okay Mikey?!?" Raph asked quietly with concern, his hands still under Mikey's arm in case he would collapse.

Mikey was a little shaken from the fall; tears were visible in his eyes as though he was ready to cry.

"Y-yea…I'm a little shaky and my left cheek hurts, other than that I'm fine."

Suddenly Raph pulled Mikey into his arms, holding him tightly.

"You idiot…don't ya ever do that again! I thought I almost lost ya there, and Master Splinter would've killed me!" Raph said near his ear, Mikey hugged him back with a small smile on his face.

"I'm okay…really." He said with somewhat of a happy, sad grin.

Behind them you can see the cops chasing the Purple Drags around the place before they ran out the entrance. They both let go when Dane, Adam and their friends ran up to them.

"Yo Mikey!! That was sick!!"

"¡Usted es loco! But I like it!"

"No one's evea done dat before and still walk on two feet!!" Mikey just smiled and said it was nothing.

Raph smiled too, he was just happy he didn't lose him. But there was something in the back of his head that was nagging at him. He shrugged it off and kept smiling.

* * *

JB: I know this was kinda long, again. Well let me know how you liked it! ^--^

Translations:

[1] – Aquellos dos tontos – Those two idiots

[2] – Sí! – Yes!

[3] – ¿Su perro…? – Their dog…?

[4] – ¡Espera! ¡Párese! - Wait! Stop!

[5] – ¡¡Usted es loco!! ¡¡Usted sabe esto!!! ¡¡Usted es insano!! – You're crazy!! You know that!!! You're insane!!


End file.
